De Enemigos aAlmas Gemelas?
by Miichy CrissColfer
Summary: Que pasaria si despues de terminar con el que creias que era el amor de tu vida, aparece alguien que hace mucho no veias y al final te enamoras de el? cuando...antes era tu enemigo. Mi primer One-shot Kurtbastian espero que les guste!


**De enemigos a….Almas gemelas?**

Kurt nunca penso que podía llevarse tan bien con Sebastian y mucho menos llegar hasta ahora a lo que son…su vida dio un cambio totalmente extraño o por lo menos eso pensaba, después de terminar con Blaine todo cambio, luego de haber tenido una aventura primero en el carro del morocho y luego en una habitación de un hotel, el entendio que no podía jugar con Blaine y dejo todo por la paz, y Adam? El se retiro de la vida de Kurt al entender que no podía hacer nada para llamar su atención, el pensó que aun amaba a Blaine pero no, Kurt solo estaba esperando a la persona correcta y esa definitivamente no era Adam, todo empezó de una manera extraña…

Kurt se encontraba en Tiffany's desayunando cuando oyo una voz muy familiar a su espalda:

S: pero si miren a quien tengo aquí! Hola cara de niña!

Kurt pensó dentro de el *Dios por que me castigas asi* pero en lugar de eso le respondio el saludo tipo insulto.

K: Oh pero si miren! Es la suricata humana.

S: ya sabes jugar mejor eh!? – Dijo un arrogante Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona.

K: - Kurt se quedo callado por el momento- no discutiré contigo asi que si me disculpas me retiro.

Sintió una mano en su brazo deteniéndolo.

S: espera no era mi intención molestarte – Kurt pensó que era una broma oir eso de los labios de Sebastian – En verdad, se que hace mucho terminaste con Blaine asi que ahora no tengo nada contra ti, que tal si te invito un café en Starbucks? Digo, para contar que a sido de nosotros…

K: y que te hace pensar a ti que yo te contare lo que me pasa? – dijo Kurt con su redondeada ceja alzada.

S: por que quiero volver a empezar contigo te parece?

K: -Kurt lo pensó poco tiempo pero no quiso ser grosero – esta bien pero no creas que se me a olvidado todo lo que me hiciste en Ohio.

S: Ok – dijo un entusiasmado Sebastian sin saber la razón de su gran sonrisa.

Nadie lo quería decir aun estaban confundidos puesto que cuando Sebastian tomo el brazo de Kurt sintió electricidad al igual que el ojiazul.

Aun se sentían raros, hablando de cosas sobre ellos, ya que ellos nunca habían hablado sin insultarse o pelearse por Blaine, luego que terminaron de hablar de sus vidas empezaron a hablar de cosas la verdad sin sentido aparente pero a pesar de eso se sentían bien estando uno con el otro, jamas se hubieran imaginado que llegarían a congeniar también y mucho menos que tenían gustos en común, ya llegadas las 2:00pm Kurt le dijo a Sebastian que debía irse.

K: Sebastian me la pase muy bien contigo pero me temo que debo regresar al departamento por que Rachel no me a dejado de llamar desde la 1:30 y creo que esta preocupada.

S: ammmm…Puedo llevarte si no te molesta, mi auto esta cerca.

Kurt pensaba que a que se debía toda esa amabilidad que tenia Sebastian con el, lo entendia por una razón y esa era que el ya no estaba con Blaine, pero había algo mas.

K: - lo pensó un poco – Esta bien – respondio con una sonrisa que ni el hubiera imaginado que tenia.

Al llegar al departamento Sebastian acompaño a Kurt hasta la entrada pero antes de que el ojiazul tocara la puerta Rachel abrió la puerta acompañada por Santana las 2 chicas quedaron en shock al ver quien acompañaba a Kurt.

R: Ku-Kurt, nosotras-nosotras estábamos preocupadas y oímos tu voz y po-por eso salimos pe-pero…

S: Hay! Ya cállate hobbit! – dijo Santana molesta – deja a Kurt empaz ni que fuera un niño - se quedo en silencion un momento viendo de pies a cabeza a Sebastian – Hola suricata!

Se: Hola psicópata desquisiada! – respondio con una sorisa burlona.

S: bueno los dejamos solos, YA ENTRA RACHEL! O me obligaras a que te heche un balde con agua fría para sacarte del shock! Ag!

R: si, a- a eso hi-hiba… - entro aun en shock.

Luego que entraron las chicas hubo un incomodo momento entre los 2 castaños, hasta que el ojiazul hablo.

K: Sebastian en verdad me la pase muy bien contigo – hubo un leve sonrojo.

S: yo también, quien hubiera imaginado que Kurt Hummel mi némesis en secuendaria y yo nos llevaríamos tan bien jeje.

K: si yo también creo eso, espero verte luego adiós. – Kurt estaba apunto de entrar al apartamento cuando sintió un jalon y un suave beso en sus labios el cual proporciono el ojiverde.

S: - se separo del los labios del ojiazul – Adios Kurt! – y se retiro del lugar.

Kurt aun en shock y sonrojado entro al departamento para encontrarse con las preguntas sin parar de las chicas.

R: KURT! Por que viniste con Sebastian? Donde lo encontraste? Que te dijo? Te hizo algo? Llamo a Finn?

S: RACHEL! Ya deja a Kurt! Ag' Callate! por lo que mas quieras! A ver Lady Hummel, no debes una explicación – dijo Santana levantando una ceja.

K: Ok. - Kurt les conto todo pero antes de llegar a la parte del beso mejor decidio decirles que solo se despidieron y no paso nada mas de eso. - …y eso fue todo, felices?

S: Ok, déjame ver si entendí, el suricato te vio, te molesto, se disculpo, te invito, un café, hablaron de sus vidas, te vino a dejar, se despidieron y solo eso?

Kurt se hundio en su asiento antes de responder con un leve – Si, solo eso paso.

S: mira porcelana, ami no me engañas haya afuera paso algo mas, te beso verdad?

K: yo, emmm no se de que hablas – dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin lograr que no se notara.

S: aja o me das una respuesta o me aras que saque mi Lima Highs Adjent.

Rachel permanecia callada solo viendo como discutían sus 2 amigos con respecto a el ojiverde.

K: Ok, ok, si me beso! – dijo el ojiazul levantando los brazos en forma de rendición.

S: pero miren quien hiba a pensar que Lady Hummel fuera tan seductor que a la primera cita da un beso. – al terminar esa oración le sonrio con burla al castaño.

K: ya cállate! – se acerco a Rachel. – Rachel estas bien?

R: Ku-Kurt, si estoy bien pero, pensaras seguir con este juego de Sebastian, digo, por que si no te acuerdas el es chico de una sola noche…

Esto lleno de dudas al castaño puesto que a pesar de que se odiaban en el pasado hoy había sentido algo diferente, al tomar su brazo, al hablar, toda esa amabilidad y…el beso. Eso fue suficiente como para convencerse de que tal vez nunca llegarían a nada, tal vez Rachel tenia razón.

K: si Rachel no seguire con esto, no te preocupes. – termino de decir eso y se dirigio a su habitación, se acostó en su cama dispuesto a descansar cuando su celular vibro.

"Hola! Guapo! ;)" –Sebastian.

El castaño pensó que era una broma, pues, el nunca le dio su numero al ojiverde.

"Hola, como conseguiste mi numero?" –Kurt.

"tengo mis contactos! ;)"-S

"ok, ahora me das miedo"-K

"no deberías de tenerme miedo ;)"-S

"podrias dejar de mandarme guiños?"-K

"lo siento no pueso evitarlo…oye, te parece si salimos mañana? Estas libre cierto?"-S

"para ti no…Ok, lo siento, si estoy libre ;)"-K

"Oh miren aprendio a sacar guiños! Ok, te vere mañana adiós lindo! ;)"-S

"Adios"-K

Le tomo tiempo a Kurt para recapasitar los "Guapo" "Lindo" a caso Sebastian le estaba conqueteando? No eso no podía ser, nunca, bueno, no debería sorprenderlo pues, hoy lo beso sin razón, no, estaba decidido no podía seguir con este juego, Sebastian nunca va a querer una relación seria mucho menos con el…

Asi, empezó todo, salidas a todos lados, pero pasando los meses Kurt se dio cuenta que Sebastian ya no era el mismo pues, ya no salía cada fin de semana para conseguir una conquista, sino que salía solo si hiba Kurt, poco a poco Sebastian fue haciéndose mas cariñoso con Kurt, hasta que un dia algo cambio totalmente todo.

Estaban sentados en un banca del Central Park hablando hasta que empezó a sonar una canción, Kurt no comprendia que pasaba hasta que Sebastian se levanto y empezó a cantarle.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything Take away  
But standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Kurt empezo a llorar de la emocion, jamas hubiera pensado que Sebastian llegaria a hacer algo como eso, tan romantico, jamas penso que Sebastian cambiaria solo para ser una persona mejor para Kurt.

One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Sebastian termino de cantar y se acerco a Kurt para preguntarle.

S: asi que creo que lo deje muy claro no? – sonrio – Kurt Elizabeth Hummel me harias el honor de ser mi novio? – dijo con esperanza en sus ojos.

Kurt sabia la respuesta pero lo único que logro hacer fue dar un grito y lanzarse a los brazos del ojiverde diciéndole – Es obvio que si! – luego lo beso con tal pasión que nunca había besado asi, mucho menos a Blaine.

Asi, desde esa vez en el Central Park, caminaban por las calles tomados de la mano, dándose besos, entregándose el uno al otro cientos de veces, llevaban 5 años de novios cuando en una cena romántica Sebastian tomo valor para pedirle matrimonio al ojiazul que por supuesto nunca se negaría a pasar el resto de su vida con la persona que lo curo de sus inseguridades para volver a amar, de sus heridas provocadas por un ruptura no muy bonita, pero por fin encontró al amor de su vida, pasaron los años siguieron juntos, alguna que otra pelea de vez en cuando solo profundizaba su amor, adoptaron a 2 niños los cuales hicieron que se formara un lazo mas grande que una pareja, formaron una familia...


End file.
